The specific aims of the proposed research project are to study the role of the metabolism of the arterial tissue in the development of atherosclerosis and to determine the degree of correlation between histopathologic and metabolic changes of the atherosclerotic tissue in species showing various degrees of susceptibility to atherosclerosis. The fate of grafts implanted into the circulatory system of dogs subjected to an atherogenic diet will also be studied.